miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Blue fox ( życie w więzieniu muzyki)
Cześć dziś postanowiłam wcielić w życie mój pomysł nowej postaci.Głównej postaci. Wszystko będzie opierało się na jej życiu.Ok to zaczynamy:) Zoe stone Jestem córką słynnej gwiazdy rooka Jaged`a Ston`a mam czarne włosy z fioletowym pasemkiem.Zazwyczaj ubieram się w moją czarną bluze z złotymi gwiazdkami i czarne getry. Niestety moji rodzice się rozwiedli.Moja siostra Wiwiana zamieszkała razem z mamą we Włoszech , ale jutro ma przyjechać.Nie widziałam jej 10 lat ciekawe czy ją rozpoznam.Moja siostra ma rude włosy i zielne oczy natomiast ja mam fioletowe (dałam by wam obrazek ale mój komputer usunoł mi moją prace z którą namęczyłam się 5godzin, i przy okazji inne postacie a było ich cztery :( Może uda mi się ją odzyskać, ale jeśli nie to będzie trzeba znowu to narysować ) Mam na imię Zoe (czyta:j zołi)Stone.Mój tata nąstop wyjeżdza przez co zostaje sama przez cały dzień.Jedyną osobą która dotrzymóje mi towarzystwa to moje kwami Kitka.Jestem od nie dawna bohaterką paryża wcześniej byłam we Włoszech, ale jak to bywa musiałam się przenieść.Dzięki kitce zmieniam się w blue fox czyli niebieską lisice.Moje miraclum to kolczyki z niebieską lisią łapką.Kiedy się przemieniam na mojim ciele pojawia się niebieski kostium z niebieskimi lisimi uszmi i niebieskim ogonem lisa.Moją mocą jest lisi proszek kogo nim obsypię momętalnię straci przytomność.Moją bronią jest kij z którego mogę oblewać wodą każdego, strumień jest taki silny że jak skieruje go w ziemie wybija mnie w powietrze. Współpracuje razem z biedronką, czarnym kotem,srebrną wilczycą i złotym wilkiem.Misja była dość normalna lecz niestety stało się coś dziwnego co zmieniło zupełnie mój pogląd na świat no więc ... Dowiecie się w kolejnym wpisie :) I przy okazji pojawi się rysunek postaci :) Blue fox ( przyjazd do Paryża) Cześć tak wiem że długo mnie nie było ale mam kare na wszystko dosłownie wszystko.Na laptop na kąputer na televizor na telefon.A że rodziców nie ma to wkradłam się na te żeczy.Umnie w domu decyduje jedna zasada albo jesteś sprytnym liskiem i uda ci się wkraść albo jesteś niełopem i nic nie zrobisz dobrze, albo jesteś aniołkiek i nic ci nie zrobią.A ja należe do sprytnych lisków.Ok to teraz ostatnia informacja pewnie przez dłuży czas nie będzie mnie.Ok powiediane wszystko czas start. Zoe stone Właśnie leciałam samolotem do paryża do miasta miłości.Ja nie przepadam za takimi klimatami więc nie zabardzo podobał mi się wyjazd.Przez ciągłe wyjazdy nie miałam przyjaciół i czułam się samotna.Jedyne co mi pomagało to śpiewanie mojich piosenek.Kochałam zwierzęta , a najbardziej lisy,koty,psy i wilki lacz mój tata miał Fanga więc wszystkie zwierzęta odpadłay z listy.Lecz ja nie przeztawałam żeby mi kupił lisa ale on nadal na nie.I co miałam innego nież bawić się z Fangiem myślałam że będzie dość nie przyjemny lecz po bliszym poznaniu przypominał takiego pieska.Nawet go polubiłam.Nauczyłam go sztuczek lecz tata nie zabardzo to pochwalał.A no właśnie to może wrucimy do tego że leciałam samolotem do Paryża miasta miłości. Byliśmy już w Paryżu jako pierwszy powitał nas prezydęt. P:Witam was serdecznie w paryżu widze że pan Jagget przywióz ze sobą swoją małą córeczke. Ja tym czasem poszłam sobie nie suchając muzyki w suchawkach, oczywiście mojej muzyki.Zawsze jak przyjeżdzałam do nowego miasta szłam wprost rozglądając się dokoła.Mój tata na szczęście to rozumiał i nie ścigał mnie jak gliny.Szłam spokojnie suchając na suchawkach mojej muzyki aż wpadłam na jakąś blondynke. M:Przepraszma cię poprostu zamyśliłam się-powiedziała Z:Nic się nie stało-powiedziałam M:Czy to ty ta córka sławnego muzyka ... Jaggieda Stona?-zapytała Z:Niestety tak M:Czyemu niestety? ja bym się cieszyła żeby mieci tate muzyka-powiedziała z niedowieżaniem Z:Ty nic nie rozumiesz-powiedziała M:To może mi powiesz?-powiedziała i usiadły na ławce która stała nie opodal Po długiej rozmowie Z:Sory musze iść może kiedyś się zdzwonimy-powiedziała M:Ja też jusz pujde to do następnego razu.-powiedziała Z:Jeśli możesz to może kiedyś oprowadzisz mnie po paryżu?-powiedział M:Oczywiście że moge.To kiedy i gdzie się spotakmy?-powiedziała Z:Wiesz co nie za dobrze znam to miejsce więc może pod wierzą Ajfla jutro o 14.00?-powiedziała M:Dobra mi psuje to do jutra-pożegnały się i poszły Zoe stone Miła jest ta dziewczyna mam nadzieje że się zaprzyjazinimy-myślałam Wtedy zobaczyłam staruszka który właśnie upuścił portwel.Postanowiłam wziąść portwel ( i chować go do kieszeni) i oddać go panu.Tak zrobiłam starszy pan podziękował mi ja grzecznie pożegnałam się i poszłam do domu. Tym czasem w lesie Mała wilczyca Nie wiedziałam co zrobić widziałam ja inne wilki zabijają mojich przyjaciół i rodzine.Z oczu leciały mi łzy.Wtedy wilki z innej watah zauwarzyły mnie.Zuciłam się do biegu.Posiadałam niezwykły dar rozmawiania z ludzi.Biegłam i biegłam aż wpadłam w sidła myśliwych.Moja noga utkneła.Na szczęście złe wilki mnie nie zauwarzyły.Ja szarpałam się i szarpałam ale to pogarszało sprawe.Prubowałam wołać o pomoc ale nikt mnie nie słyszał.Kiedy leżałam bezradnie na ziemi nagle obraz zaczoł się rozmazywać w tedy zobaczyłam jakąś twarz i głosy. Myśliwy 1 :Niezłego wilka uadło się nam złapać napewno dużo zarobimy na nim Myśliwy 2:A zobacz na sierść, jest biała napewno zarobimy dwa razy więcej niż na zwykłym wilczym szczeniętciu Narrator Wżucili ją do klatki a klatke do ciężaruwki którą przyjechali w której było więcej takich wilków jak ona.Mieli do jechać do swojej siedziby która był w Paryżu a dokładnie na przedmiesiciach paryża.Właśnie przejeżdzali obok wieży Ajfla akurat wtedy dziewczyny miały się spotkać.Maja czekała grzecznie pod wieżą.Wtedy z ciężarówki wypadła klatka z małą wilczycą. Maja Milk Tuż u mojich stup znalazła się klatka z małą białą wilczką.Kochałam zwieżęta więc bez namysłu otworzyłam klatke wypuszczając wilczkę.Widać było że była wystraszona, po otworzeniu klatki szybko wybiegła.Zauwarzyłam że ma ranną łapkę ,chciałam jej pomuc lecz ona ilekroć ja prubowałam się zbliżyć ona oddalała się.Przypomniałam sobie że nie dokoniczyłam swojej kanapki ze szkoły więc postanowiłam jej troche dać.Na początku była nie pewna lecz puziniej jadła mi z ręki.Ja lekko ją głaskałam po jej głuwce.Po nakarmieniu jej zabandażowałam jej rane.Niestety Zoe nadal nie było.Była już 19. Postanowiłam iść już do domu.Ale co ja zrobie z tą wilczką? Przecież nie moge jej zabrać ze sobą.Wtedy wpadłam na pomysł, że narazie ona prześpi się w garażu.A puziniej będę myśleć co dalej. Do następnego razu paa :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania